


Wisdom Is Nothing More Than Healed Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hanamiya is such a pissbaby I love him, Kinda sassy Kuroko for the win, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Send help for I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After a while, you learn even sunshine burns if you get too much. So, you plant your own garden and decorate your own soul, instead of waiting for someone to bring you flowers. And you learn you really can endure. You really are strong. You really do have worth.<br/>And you learn and learn.</p><p>With every goodbye you learn"<br/>- Veronica A. Shoffstall</p><p>An insight to Kuroko's and Hanamiya's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Is Nothing More Than Healed Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, characters, and etc. are not mine~

“What the fuck, Kuroko?” Hanamiya groaned, squinting in the sudden light.

“It is time to get up, Makoto.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Hanamiya watched Kuroko tie the curtains back. “Fuck you.” He groaned, realising there was no salvation from the early morning sun with Kuroko around.

 “Maybe later.” Kuroko laughed as he flitted out of his room, knowing it would not be long before Hanamiya became too restless and joined him in the kitchen.

Listening to the soft footsteps of Kuroko as he trotted down the stairs, Hanamiya groaned.

* * *

 

“Where’s the rest of your family?” Hanamiya asked as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, glancing through a nearby window to see Kuroko’s grandmother gardening.

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully as he turned on the kettle with a flick of his wrist. “Mother is out to lunch with her friends, and Father is away on business for the week.” He stated, looking back at Hanamiya as he pulled open a drawer. “What type of tea would you like?”

“Tea?” Hanamiya snorted. “I drink coffee, not tea.”

“You sound as if you have something against tea.” Kuroko mused as he turned off the kettle. “Looks like we will have to go out to a café.” He added, taking Hanamiya’s hand as he strolled back to his room.

“Why?” Hanamiya asked, throwing a confused look back at the kitchen before it disappeared from view. “Do you not have coffee in your house or something?”

“No one in my household drinks it.” Kuroko shrugged, pulling out a pair of jeans and a jacket. “Do you have a change of clothes?” He asked, turning to face Hanamiya.

“Yeah, give me a minute.” He yawned, unzipping his overnight bag.

* * *

 

“What was your middle school life like?”

Looking back to Kuroko, who was peering at him over the rim of his vanilla latte, Hanamiya raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want to know? I can tell you now it’s nothing like the tales of ‘glory’ and ‘sacrifice’ that came from your middle school career. There’s not much about it that’s interesting, to be honest.”

“I was just thinking, and I realised I do not know much about your junior school years at all.” Kuroko replied, watching as Hanamiya curled his fingers around his cup of coffee. Even with the knowledge Hanamiya loved one hundred percent cocoa chocolate, Kuroko still did not understand how Hanamiya could drink something so bitter and tasteless.

Sighing in resentful compliance, Hanamiya spoke. “There’s really not much to it. I attended with Imayoshi –the bastard, Furuhashi and Yamazaki, though I didn’t know we went to the same junior school until high school. There was a basketball club there, but the school rarely entered in any of the big competitions like the Interhigh and shit.” He took another drink of coffee before looking back to Kuroko. “Now, what I want to know is what your ‘middle school life’ was like.”

Kuroko gave a hum, then a flash of a playful smile. “And why do _you_ want to know?”

Rolling his eyes with a laugh that was more of a sharp exhale through his nose, Hanamiya shook his head in amused disbelief. “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“And your potty mouth is still absolutely atrocious.” Kuroko fired back not a moment later.

“Yeah, yeah. How many times have you told me that shit now?” He responded with a grin, ignoring Kuroko’s mutter of ‘ _obviously not enough_ ’.

“I will just tell you a brief outline, as I will take far too long otherwise. I joined the basketball club in my first year. Later on in the year, when I was just about to quit –because my third string coach told me ‘it would be for the first if I pursued something not quite as athletic’- I met Aomine-kun.”

“Your coach really told you that? What a piece of shit.” Hanamiya scoffed, shaking his head once again.

“I was in the third string and showing no sign of improvement –even after being in the club for almost half a year. He had a fair reason to.” Kuroko defended.

“It’s the coach’s responsibility to motivate and improve their team, not tell them to quit. If I acted like that with my team, there wouldn’t even be enough players to play a game.”

“Yes, I understand; you are a great coach Makoto, and I know how proud you are of your team, but Teiko could afford to lose members every now and again with the amount they had.” Despite looking sceptical, Hanamiya nodded his head. “I practiced with Aomine-kun for a few weeks before I met Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun.”

“Wait, what happened to the yellow one? Kisuke? Kirima?” Hanamiya interrupted,

“His name is Kise-kun, and he did not join until we were in our second year, because he met Aomine-kun through an accident and decided he liked basketball enough to join the team.”

“You goddamn prodigies.” Hanamiya huffed, lazily ordering another coffee from a nearby server.

Shrugging slightly, Kuroko took another sip of his drink, which Hanamiya noticed was only half-empty. “Before Kise-kun arrived, there was another small forward in our team, Haizaki Shougo.”

Hanamiya nearly spat out his coffee, attracting the attention of other customers. “Haizaki? Haizaki Shougo? You’re kidding me . . .  that delinquent piece of shit used to be on your team? For two years?” He laughed, receiving even more strange looks from nearby tables.

“How do you know Haizaki-kun?” Kuroko asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Shrugging, Hanamiya replied. “He’s a friend of mine, I guess. We’ve gotten into some crazy shit.” Kuroko looked sceptical, and only gave a disbelieving hum in reply. “What?”

“It is nothing. Back to the story, Haizaki-kun was very violent despite being a great player. So, when Kise-kun joined, having an equal -if not higher- skill level along with his ability to actually cooperate with the team, Haizaki-kun was kicked out.”

“Do you mind if we head outside?” Hanamiya asked, watching as Kuroko swallowed and nodded. Faking obliviousness to the tears welling in Kuroko’s eyes, Hanamiya paid before Kuroko could even attempt to get a word in edgewise.

Holding Kuroko to his side, Hanamiya pushed through the rush-hour crowds, shivering as the café door opened and cold air rushed to greet them. Hanamiya glanced down at Kuroko’s hands, clenched into fists to contain any previous warmth as he held them close to his chest.

“Are you cold?”

“Just a little, I thought it would be warmer by now.” Kuroko replied, looking up at Hanamiya. Caught off-guard by Kuroko’s powder blue eyes staring up at him, Hanamiya looked away and scoffed.

“You didn’t even think to bring a jumper? Dumbass.” He huffed, but despite his harsh words, as he spoke he was also removing his coat, placing it over Kuroko’s thin shoulders. “You’re tiny.” He laughed.

“And you are rude, but also chivalrous. Thank you, Makoto.” Rolling his eyes, Hanamiya took one of Kuroko’s freezing hands in his, trying to ignore Kuroko’s moan of delight.

“You’re so warm.” He stated, shuffling closer as they walked.

Rounding a corner to find another busy street, Kuroko moved even closer. “It’s not surprizing when you feel like a block of ice, do you have issues with your circulation or something?” Hanamiya asked.

“I don’t think so.” Kuroko replied, sounding completely oblivious as he watched the crowd rush past.

“You should probably see a doctor.” Hanamiya added, after Kuroko’s hand began very slowly warming up within his.

Chuckling, Kuroko nudged Hanamiya towards a local park. “Why would I do that when I have you to warm me up?”

“You’re a fucking cheeky shit, you know that?”

“You do not seem to mind.” Kuroko shrugged as he pulled Hanamiya down onto the swing beside him.

“Damn right I don’t.” Hanamiya laughed, tugging the on chains over Kuroko’s head to pull him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if people actually read these fan-fictions, or if I'm just that really annoying person who blocks up the forum with their weird ships.  
> It sounds about right, to be honest (⌒_⌒;)


End file.
